


Sunset In Her Eyes

by liloempire



Series: The Winner Takes It All [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloempire/pseuds/liloempire
Summary: An early Father's Day presentAnd a peek in to see how Blake and Adam are doing with new baby Ada Joon





	Sunset In Her Eyes

"WAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAH!"

Blake heard Adam groan and bury further into the covers.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Adam rolled over and slapped his hand around on Blake's pillow until it hit his face, "Blake, please, it's your turn."

"I know," Blake mumbled, blinking away sleep from his eyes, "I was hoping you'd forget."

"Never. I don't forget turns," Adam cracked a smile and rolled over towards Blake's side of the bed as Blake got up, "Don't worry. I'll keep your side warm."

"Thanks babe…remind me why we didn't just adopt a baby that was past the crying in the middle of the night stage."

"Because I had the brilliant idea of using an egg donor so you could have the biological kid you always wanted."

Blake shuffled towards the door, eyeing the baby monitor when Ada quieted down for a second before starting up again.

"Right, so you're to blame for the bags under my eyes and my all gray hair?" Blake shut the door as a pillow came hurling towards his head.

****

Ada's room was two doors down from Blake and Adam's bedroom. Close enough that it wasn't a hike in the middle of the night to get to and far enough that her cries were only heard on the baby monitor and not also through the wall. At two and a half months old she was starting to get better at sleeping through  _most_ of the night, but tonight was not that night.

As Blake approached the bedroom door he could already hear the wailing. _She must be hungry_ , he thought, cracking open the door and greeting the pink faced baby with a smile. "Hi Baby Joon," he pushed through all his sleepiness at the sight of her tear stained face as he approached the crib. "Do you need a bottle?" He reached in to pick her up, _"She's got sunset in her eyes, a lovely, hazel surprise, but her hair's as dark as mine and she's mine, she's all mine,"_ he sang quietly under his breath, rocking her from side to side until she began to settle in his arms. He carried her into the kitchen to grab one of her premade formula bottles and then shuffled back towards her room.

"Blake?" A small voice called out from the dark staircase as he passed by.

He gripped Ada and the baby bottle tighter as his heart skipped a beat.

"Jesus, Gio! You scared the daylights out of me. What are you doing out of bed?" He had completely forgotten that Gio and Dusty were there. It was Adam's week to have them and Behati has dropped them off the evening before.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and I heard you get up with Ada and I'm thirsty," she whined the last bit, rubbing at her eyes.

"Okay, well why don't you come with me and help me feed Ada and then we can go get you some water?"

Gio nodded, grabbing onto Blake's arm and sleepily stumbling after him as he continued towards Ada's room. When they entered her room Gio excitedly climbed into the rocking chair that sat in the opposite corner of the room from Ada's crib, "Can I feed her? Please!"

"She's still kind of cranky. I don't think she'll be to happy to leave my arms right now and we'll wake your Dad up again if she cries and then we'll have two cry babies on our hands. Why don't you let me sit down with her and you can hold the bottle?"

"Aww," Gio sighed, but still cooperated, getting up from the chair and letting Blake have a seat. He settled down, still rocking Ada gently who he could tell from the look on her small little face, was starting to get upset again from her still empty tummy. He handed Gio the bottle as she came around to his right side where Ada's head was laying in the crook of his arm. She had helped feed Ada a few times before so he knew she knew how without reminding and she did, she held the bottle at the right angle and gently kissed Ada's cheek when she accepted the bottle and began sucking hungrily.

"Perfect," Blake praised, giving Gio a gentle smile. He smoothed back the brown fuzz on Ada's head and she drank. They watched in silence as Ada finished the bottle and when she was done, Gio without prompting, grabbed Blake a clean burping towel from Ada's dresser, something he had forgotten to get before he sat down. "Thanks Gio Bean."

"You're welcome, Blakey," she yawned as she soon as she said it.

"Here, after I burp your sister you can hold her for a bit while I get you some water and then we can put her back down and I can walk you to your room. How does that sound?"

She responded with a nod and another yawn and when Blake finally got Ada to burp he gingerly placed the two month old into the seven year olds arms and prayed silently that nothing would happen in the two minutes he was gone.

As he made the miniscule journey to the kitchen for water he reminisced in the recent previous moments with Gio. Out of the two he was closer to Dusty, and although he got along just fine with Gio, he wanted them to have a bond similar to the one he had with her older sister, especially now that he was legally their step dad. And the older she got the more he feared that window was closing.

He hurried back with Gio's cup of water once he got it and was pleased to find both girls safe and sound. Gio was rocking her baby sister softly in the chair and humming a Maroon 5 song that Blake couldn't place immediately with his sleep adled brain. "Let's switch," he said, giving the cup to the eager seven year old and then scooping the infant from her arms. Ada was almost asleep and he felt safe enough to place her back into the crib and motion for Gio to follow him quietly out of the room. He closed the door behind them and waited for a few seconds to see if Ada was completely down and when it stayed quiet he reached out to give Gio a high five. "Now let's get you to sleep," he said, turning around to lead the way to the stairs.

He decided to go up to Gio's room, figuring they could get a few more minutes of bonding in. Dusty and Gio had started sleeping in separate rooms right before Ada was born. Dusty had pronounced that she was ready to have her own room at Blake and Adam's house on her ninth birthday. Now they slept across the hall from each other and Blake couldn't tell how Gio felt about it. She had seemed okay with it at the time, but with all the big changes happening recently with Adam and Blake's marriage and Ada being born, he was sure being in separate rooms just added to the big transition.

He let Gio walk into the room first and waited in the doorway to see if she was okay with him coming in or not. She seemed to have no protests when he finally stepped in so he continued, sitting on the edge of her bed after she climbed in.

He sat there quietly, waiting for her to settle in and when she was finally comfortable she gave him a smile followed a few seconds later by a questioning eyebrow raise. She was so much like her father.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help again."

"You're welcome. I like helping feed Ada."

"I know. Thank you for being such a big help. I know it's been a lot of change at once and we haven't really talked about any of it. I just wanted to check in and see…if you were okay. I know you and your sister slept in the same room here together for three years."

"Oh," Gio replied, her eyes flicking to side before meeting his again resolutely, "I'm okay. I like the change. You love my Dad, I love Ada, and I'm okay being away from Dusty. She can get annoying sometimes. But don't tell her I said that."

Blake chuckled, reaching over to smooth away some stray hairs from Gio's face. "Okay kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too Blakey. Goodnight."

He returned the sentiment as he exited her room, closing the door behind him. He decided to check on Dusty and found her sound asleep, before returning downstairs to his and Adam's room. As he opened the door he found Adam still on his side of the bed, the pillow he'd thrown at the door now back on the bed.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Adam asked, lifting his head up as Blake entered.

"It went good of course," Blake replied sitting down on the bed and slipping under the covers. Adam moved enough to let him in, but stayed cuddled up against him.

"That's good," Adam said, "I couldn't go back to sleep, obviously, but I was thinking since we're both up maybe we could fool around."

Blake lifted an eyebrow looking down to meet Adam's hopeful gaze. "You know I could never say no to that," he replied rolling on his side to start kissing Adam's neck.

"I was betting on that," Adam said letting out a quick breath as Blake began sucking a light bruise, "I love you by the way. You're an amazing Dad. Thank you for taking care of the kids…and me."

Blake pulled back connecting his blue eyes with Adam's hazel ones, "I love you too. And thank you, really. I need to hear that sometimes. And you're an amazing Dad as well." He leaned back down to kiss Adam's cheek, "I'm glad I get to co-parent with you."

"Thank you," Adam smiled turning his head to peck Blake's lips. They kissed for a few minutes until a thought came to Blake's head and he sat back looking into Adam's eyes.

"You heard everything didn't you?"

Adam grinned, "I did, including the cry baby comment. But then you were so cute and adorable with my kids and it just made me fall in love with you more," he leaned in to kiss Blake again, "Like I said, thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> That little sunset song is not a real song lol I made it up. But it's a song Blake wrote about Ada :)
> 
> Also this fic was written on my phone and briefly edited so excuse any mistakes por favor. Thank you!


End file.
